To Believe, Is The Hardest Part
by tennismaniac19
Summary: '"I'm sure it's amusing to be referred to as a 'wanted mass murderer'," she said, biting back a grin. "When was the last time you ate? Or bathed? I'll get some dinner ready. You can shower here," she said, pointing in the direction of a bathroom. "I don't think this is the best time to try and see me naked," he said with a smirk.' Sirius Black x OC. Complete!
1. The Cold Wind of Chaos

**A/N- ANOTHER STORY? Yes yes. I know I seem a little mad but this idea popped into my head while watching _The Punisher_ (where Ben Barnes looks incredibly fine btw)It's a sort of spin-off from my completed story _Sparking The Loose Canon_ but it kind of goes in a different direction from around chapter 24 of that story. So if you want any background on the characters, try reading the first few chapters of that story. The good news is that its a super short series and I've finished writing it. The bad news is that its pretty shitty. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

The sun had set a long time ago. It was dark and it was cold. The wind had been blowing stormy gusts around the slowly emptying streets. It was not a time to be loitering. Darkness seems to bring out the worst in people. Like a cover that absolves them of responsibility. A blind eye serving a convenient purpose.

With every step she took, her senses prickled. Every sound, every movement, every little anything - she knew she had to get back. The streets were not safe. They hadn't been safe for a few years now. But it was different now. Organised evil - that has a pattern. You know who is being targeted, who's giving the orders and the slim chances of escaping once you had been marked.

But take away that organisation and you're left with chaos. With the fall of every dictator, comes a time of celebration. A celebration which lures people into a false sense of security. Where you think that the destruction of the brain somehow renders the whole system obsolete. And that's when the system is most dangerous. With no brain to guide it, chaos reigns and that can no longer be termed collateral damage. It isn't one person giving orders, it's everyone related and everything that is being done.

The defeat of Voldemort had plunged Britain into a chaotic euphoria. The Potters might be dead but Harry Potter was the boy who lived. In the whole narrative of good triumphing over evil, it was time to tie up loose ends. The Death Eaters had scattered. Half having turned over to the other side after the defeat of their leader and the other half still trying to finish what he had started.

Unstable times meant that no one was safe and no one could be trusted. Gripping her wand tightly, she moved along, trying to make her movements seem as routine as possible. Just a few more feet and she'd be back. A few more feet and then-

" _Expelliarmus!_ "

She pointed her wand in the direction of the person she had just disarmed, lightly touching his throat with the tip. It had started raining and she could see the streets emptying even quicker. This place was about to get a lot more dangerous. Whatever this was, it needed to get over quickly.

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping her voice low and her eyes trained on every movement he made.

"To talk."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"Yes," she said, moving in a little closer so that he could see the anger flaring in her eyes. "But why should I bother?"

"Because you care. And because there's still something to lose."

Her eyes narrowed and she grabbed his arm forcefully, her wand not leaving its position as they Apparated into thin air. Her hand didn't let go of his as she pointed at him to take a seat in her living room.

"How do I know that you're not someone masquerading as someone else?" she asked.

"I got a pair of enchanted handcuffs to bring Lily and James together but it backfired and got you and James cuffed together instead."

"At least 10 people know that. Merlin knows how many more found out about that," she said, tapping her foot impatiently.

"We snogged in the summer between fifth and sixth year. Godric's Hollow. After a paint fight." The smirk on his face told her that he definitely knew what he was talking about.

Sighing to herself, she sat down on the sofa opposite him, feeling awfully tired for some reason. As much as she wanted to throw him out, she was curious to know why he wanted to talk to her. Now of all times.

"Alright. What did you want to talk about, Black?"

* * *

 **What do you think? I'll be uploading one chapter every day so you'll have the entire story soon. Please leave me a review! xxx**


	2. Divergence

**A/N- Decided to pull a Netflix and release all the chapters together.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"I need your help."

She had hoped that this wasn't the reason. Every fibre in her being was screaming out in frustration. It had been years. And she did not want to get involved in whatever bullshit that he was bound to drag along.

"About what?"

"I need you to help clear my name."

Her lip twitched just a fraction. She wanted to laugh at the boldness of his request. Actually, it didn't even sound like a request. He was still as arrogant as ever. The entitlement dripping from every inch of his being.

"I want no part of it."

"Why not?" he asked, the first hint of emotion cracking through.

"It's trouble. I don't need any of that."

"Really? That's not a good enough reason," he said, a low growl escaping him.

"I don't think you're in a position to be threatening me."

"Not threatening," he said, leaning back into his seat. "Merely trying to negotiate."

"You aren't doing a great job. All you've done so far is piss me off with your arrogance and entitlement."

"Look, I'm sorry. Things haven't been the easiest the last few days," he said, rubbing his face with his hand. She noticed that he had a jagged scar running down the length of his left arm.

"I don't know how much time I have. Evading the ministry officials isn't as easy as I'd like to make it appear. I need to get my name cleared. Harry - he's been given to Lily's sister. They're terrible people. I'm his godfather! I should be looking after him! And he's not safe. Voldemort's been defeated. But everything he believed in is still out there. Including my deranged cousin. She's still at large. And merlin knows she'd want revenge. What with her obsessive fascination for that maniac."

"They're after you because you sold James and Lily to Voldemort."

"That's a lie. I would have died rather than betray them," he said, bitterness creeping into his tone. "But I am responsible for their death. I suggested that they change their Secret Keeper to Peter. Three days before Halloween. And that little rat-" He stopped, clenching his hands into fists, shaking in anger. After taking a few deep breaths, looked up again.

"He was working for Voldemort. Don't know how any of us missed it. There were signs. Oh yes! So many signs. But it was the war. Trust didn't come easy. But when it was there, we struggled in every way possible to hang on to that. I went to check on Peter, on Halloween. Make sure he wasn't feeling too nervous. But he wasn't there. And there was no sign of a struggle. That really alarmed me. I thought the worst and rushed off to Godric's Hollow. But, as you know, I was too late. They were dead. But at least Harry was still alive. Hagrid picked him up and was taking him to Dumbledore. I begged him to give Harry to me but he's always been far too loyal to Dumbledore," he scoffed bitterly. "Anyway, my next step was to find Peter. I caught him in the middle of the street but that little bastard had everything worked out. He blew up a dozen muggles after proclaiming that I had betrayed James and Lily. And then he cut off his toe and transformed into a rat. Making it look like I had killed him and everyone else."

There was silence for a few minutes. He looked at her, waiting for a response. She had a frown on her forehead, her mouth pulled down as she contemplated his words but never replied.

"You have to believe me. I didn't betray them."

"I know you didn't," she said, quietly.

"So, will you help me?"

"How would I be able to help?" she asked, looking at him with accusation.

"We need to find Peter. I can't do it alone. Not with the entire Ministry after me."

"What do you say?" he asked, leaning forward.

"No."

"No?" he asked, incredulously. "NO? Why? Why won't you help me?" he spat out, looking angry and betrayed. "Why the fuck are you saying 'no'?"

"Here's your wand," she said, throwing it to him. "Please leave before I make you."

"Bitch," he ground out, giving her one last dirty look before apparating out of her living room.

* * *

 **Reviews appreciated xxx**


	3. Changing Tide

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Work at the ministry was getting increasingly unbearable. The Minister for Magic - Millicent Bagnold - had incorporated a highly effective method for Death Eater trials. But other than that, she hadn't been able to contain the influx of former Death Eaters and pureblood supremacists into positions of influence and power. Corruption didn't always start at the head but it didn't mean that the head was able to control everything that happened. After the end of the war, money was becoming increasingly more necessary, to cover damages and build a number of things from scratch. So why would disgustingly wealthy pureblood families be denied positions of power if they expressed their gratitude in bank vaults filled with gold and Galleons.

"Adams, we have another case that needs to be wrapped up. Please head over to Crouch's office for a briefing," said one of the people working in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement.

She really hated Crouch. Even though he was hell bent on capturing every Death Eater out there, there was something not quite right about his unnecessarily cruel methods. His eyes always seemed cold and black, but a ruthless glint would show up every time a trial began.

"We need to get Damage Assessment done at this location," said Crouch, gruffly. It was always slightly disturbing to hear him spouting military terms every time he described a mission. "Shacklebolt will be accompanying you."

Kingsley Shacklebolt was another young Auror who never spoke much but was highly efficient at his job. She didn't mind working with him at all. He was one of the few people who didn't have an ego the size of North America.

"Ah! Kingsley! Sia! Headed off on some work?" said Arthur Weasley, bustling through the floo system.

"Yes. You look a little harried, Arthur. Is everything alright?" she asked him, curiously.

"What? Oh! Yes, well, Percy's just gotten a new pet. A rat. And Molly doesn't really approve. So things have been a little rough at home."

"A rat? I didn't think Percy would be into rats, to be honest," she said with a laugh.

"Oh yes. I didn't either. But he seems to like the ragged fellow well enough," said the red headed man with a shake of his head. "The creature's a bit tattered up actually. It's got a toe missing. But what can you do? The boy's quite adamant."

"I see," she said, smiling at him. "We should get going. Give my best to Molly and the kids."

"Of course!" he said, waving at them both.

"Do you know what this mission is about?" she asked Kingsley, as they headed towards the Apparation spots.

'A family was attacked."

"Alright. But that's been happening for a while now. Why are we being sent there instead of the new squad?" she asked, slightly confused.

"It was a family of Aurors."

A family of Aurors. She wracked her brains as she tried to remember which of the Aurors were part of a single family. Just as they apparated to the location, a sinking feeling hit the pit of her stomach. The house confirmed her suspicion as a cold shiver ran through her.

The Longbottoms had been attacked by a group of Death Eaters. Preliminary reports indicated that the assailants were Bellatrix Lestrange, her husband Rudolphous, his brother Rabastan, and a yet-to-be identified fourth member. They had used the Cruciatus Curse on Frank and Alice till they had gone insane. Healers from St. Mungo's were currently preparing to take them back to the hospital. She clenched her teeth at the sight of her friends and the state they were in. Blood was pounding in her brain, as she itched to track down those four bastards.

"Should we head back?" came Kingsley's deep voice.

She was broken out of her reverie by his words and she nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

It had been an extremely long day. She was still replaying the scene at the Longbottoms'. Tears had threatened to leak out on more than one occasion. It was just 20 minutes before she could check out and go back home. She wanted nothing else but to fall asleep and try and forgot the looks on Frank and Alice's faces.

"They've spotted him!"

One of the new trainees in the Auror program had burst in through the elevator, panting like crazy.

"Sirius Black! They've spotted him!"

" _...he cut off his toe and transformed."_

" _It's got a toe missing."_

Sia shot up from her seat, running towards the trainee.

"Where did they spot Black?" she asked, urgently.

"Somewhere in Surrey," he said, very excitedly.

"Who have they sent?" she continued, trying to calculate exactly how she would find out the location.

"I think it was team 2."

* * *

Sirius was cornered. A team of three Aurors had somehow managed to track him down. They had him trapped in an alley, his wand lying far away from him. He let out a hollow laugh. So this was how it was going to end. He would be going to Azkaban and Peter would still be on the loose with Harry staying at the horrid Dursleys'.

" _Stupefy!_ "

" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

" _Stupefy!_ "

Three blasts from somewhere behind the Aurors made them drop like flies. Sirius stared in shock at the attacker. She was panting heavily and looked like she meant business.

Auror Artemisia Adams had just attacked three other Aurors and was beckoning him to follow her.

* * *

 **Done with #3. Please review xxx**


	4. Guess Who's Coming to Dinner

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"What was so urgent?" asked Sirius, sneering at her.

Sia took off her jacket and placed it on the rack near the door. Stepping into the kitchen, she quickly fixed up two cups of coffee and brought the mugs outside. She handed him one of the cups but he just raised an eyebrow at her.

"Come on," he continued, as she placed the cup on the table in front of them. "What did you want to say so terribly that you had to attack 3 Aurors in the process? Giving me a last cup of coffee before I get caught by the Ministry?"

"I know where he is."

"What?"

"I know where Pettigrew is," she continued, sipping her coffee. His expression changed immediately as he sat down beside her with some amount of urgency. "I'm just trying to figure out how to build a case for you once we catch him."

"Where is he?" asked Sirius.

"At the Weasleys'. Apparently, Percy's got a new pet rat. Which has a toe missing. Very convenient timing actually," she said, setting down her cup and giving him his own.

"Do you know it's definitely him?"

"I need to confirm that. The only problem is that I've never seen him in his Animagus form. You'll have to do that," she said with a frown. "Now I'm just thinking of how to arrange that. You can't just walk into The Burrow. You're a wanted mass murderer."

Sirius barked out a laugh. He suddenly felt a lot better. Even though things in life weren't ideal, listening to her debating options reminded him of when they were back in Hogwarts. When most of their friends weren't dead or traitors to the dark side. She glanced at him and arched an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it's amusing to be referred to as a 'wanted mass murderer'," she said, biting back a grin. "When was the last time you ate? Or bathed?"

"I'm offended," he gasped in mock horror. "That you would think so low of me!"

"I'll get some dinner ready. You can shower here," she said, pointing in the direction of a bathroom.

"I don't think this is the best time to try and see me naked," he said with a smirk.

"Just go and shower," she said, scrunching up her nose. "And leave your clothes outside. I'll try and find something that you can wear for now."

His lips lifted into a smirk and he walked off in the direction she had pointed in. Sighing heavily, Sia picked up the clothes he had thrown outside, holding the articles of clothing at arms length. Checking the tags, she was able to ascertain the size and wondered if perhaps one of her other friends might have something that would fit.

Then another idea struck her. Checking the time, she grabbed her wand and purse and quickly apparated into London. Luckily a lot of the shops were still open and she popped into one of the nearest ones, purchasing a few necessary items and disapparating back home.

"Sirius," she yelled through the bathroom door. "Your clothes are in the room. Change into them once you're done. Dinner is ready."

Back in the kitchen, she took out two plates, scooping hot spaghetti onto them. The table was laid and she set the plates along with forks and two glasses of water. She heard the bathroom door open and hoped that Sirius would fit into the clothes she had bought for him.

Unfortunately, he did. Not only did he fit into them, he looked like he was modelling them. Her breath caught slightly at the sight of him in grey jeans and a white turtleneck. He looked much fresher, his damp hair slicked back from his forehead and his face cleanly shaven. He smirked at her as he walked in and sat down at the table. Sia quickly cast a reheating charm on the food, sitting down beside him.

"Did you choose these clothes so that you could check me out?" he asked, digging into the food.

"Oh shut it!" she said, her cheeks heating up.

Sirius smiled at her. A genuine smile, in fact, the first one she had seen in many years.

After dinner, they sat in the living room, discussing how to check whether the Weasleys' rat was really Peter. Even though it was such a serious topic, Sia was very aware of the fact that Sirius was sitting so close to her. Every time their hands brushed together, she felt an electric spark course through her.

"So I'm going to ask Molly and Arthur to come over for dinner tomorrow night," she said, looking up from the notebook she had been scribbling in. Sirius was looking at her with a very intense look in his eyes. She temporarily forgot what they had been discussing and found herself getting lost in his turbulent grey eyes.

"Thank you," he said, his low melodious voice causing goosebumps to erupt on her skin. "I'm not sure if I'll ever be able to repay you."

"There's no need to repay me," she said, looking at him earnestly. "I never believed that you had betrayed them. You couldn't have. You're too loyal and loving. And your eyes. They're too transparent. I'm sorry I said 'no' initially. I was just so angry. Angry that you had changed the Secret Keeper. Angry that Peter had betrayed James and Lily. Angry that he had managed to escape like that! Angry that all this shit was happening to you! I just-"

She broke down in tears, sobbing as he wrapped his arms around her. She clung to him and cried. Every little thing that had happened in the past few weeks, hitting her hard. James and Lily's deaths, the overload of work at the Ministry, the torture of Frank and Alice, and everything else that the end of the war had brought. Eventually her tears stopped, but she still stayed in his arms. He smelled incredibly nice and she moved in closer to him, taking deep breaths to calm herself. When she finally looked up, his eyes were looking down at her with the most tender look imaginable. She smiled shyly and buried her face in the crook of his neck.

"I missed you too, Trouble," he whispered into her hair, running his arm up and down her back. She smiled into his neck.

"We are going to sleep in separate rooms," she mumbled, hearing his chuckle rumble through his chest.

* * *

 **Once again, please review xxx**


	5. The Morality Behind Lying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Molly and Arthur had brought their kids to have lunch at Sia's place. Bill and Charlie were running around the place, playing Dragon Healer- a game they had invented which involved a lot of running and falling over. Ginny was in Molly's arms, sleeping soundly as her mother reprimanded Fred and George for picking on little Ron. Arthur was sitting with Percy, who was very preoccupied with his new pet. Sia was hoping that the 5 year old would want to use the bathroom soon and that would give her a chance to show the rat to Sirius. He was currently sitting inside her room under a Disillusionment Charm.

"Father," said Percy, after a few glasses of pumpkin juice. "I need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll show you the way, Percy," said Sia, standing up. "Why don't you give Scabbers to me?"

"No!" said the little boy vehemently. "I'm taking him with me wherever I go!"

Sia smiled at him even though she was panicking inwardly. Thinking quickly, she decided that she could make this work.

"That's fine," she told him. "Come on, I'll show you the way."

She walked into her room and switched on the light. Throwing a look in Sirius's supposed direction, she pointed out the bathroom to Percy.

"I have an idea," she whispered to Sirius. "Just stay near me."

Percy came out of the bathroom a little later, holding on to a very odd looking rat. It appeared to be trembling in fright.

"Percy, Scabbers looks a little pale," she said, with concern. "Do you think he'd like some cheese?" She held out the plate with a few bits of cheese on it.

Percy's face lit up in delight and he picked up a piece to feed his beloved pet. Apparently, he wasn't used to anyone showing any concern or interest in his pet.

"I don't understand," he muttered. "Scabbers usually likes cheese."

Sia felt a tug on the back of her top. "Maybe he's just a little nervous because this is a new environment," she said. "I'm sure he'll feel better soon."

"I hope so," he said with a frown. "You're not bad. Thanks for giving Scabbers this cheese."

Sia smiled at the boy as he walked out into the living room with what she definitely knew was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form. It was time to put her plan into action.

After lunch, all the kids looked like they were about to drop off. Molly and Arthur fussed about, preparing to leave and Sia took this moment to talk to Percy.

"Percy," she said, sitting down next to the boy. "My best friend works at St. Mungo's in the animal section. If you want, I could ask her to take a look at Scabbers."

"Do you think she would be able to help?" asked Percy, looking at her uncertainly.

"I do. She's the best in the business. But she's only returning to work tomorrow evening. I could ask Molly if she'd allow you to come with me to get Scabbers check out," she said, looking at the boy carefully.

"No! Don't do that. Mother wouldn't like that," he mumbled, looking crestfallen. "Maybe…"

"Yes, Percy?"

"You could keep him with you," said the boy with a bright smile. "I know you'd take good care of him until your friend sees him. Will you?"

"Of course," said Sia, giving him a smile. "Are you sure you want to leave him with me? You seem to care about him a lot."

"Yes. But I can leave him for a day if it means he'll feel better."

"Alright. Don't worry, Percy."

Once the Weasleys had left, Sirius removed the Disillusionment Charm and arched an eyebrow in her direction.

"Smooth liar, aren't you?"

"Stuff it."

Unfortunately, she didn't know the spell to reverse an Animagus transformation, so she stayed ready as Sirius performed the spell. Right before her eyes, the frightened looking rat transformed into the watery-eyed blond boy she had gone to school with.

" _Stupefy!_ " she yelled. " _Incarcerous!_ " Invisible ropes jumped out of her wand and wrapped themselves around the rigid body of Peter Pettigrew. He looked much thinner, his hairline having receded a lot since she had last seen him. Moving closer, she saw that one of his finger's was missing.

"Well, that was rather unpleas-"

Her words were cut short as four people burst into her house throw the door. Before she could do anything, one of the wizards had disarmed her and two others had caught Sirius. The fourth wizard looked at her with a twisted look on his face.

"You're going to be put on trial, Adams. For aiding a wanted criminal and attacking three fellow Aurors," said Bartemius Crouch, Sr.

* * *

 **Hi. Please review :3 xxx**


	6. Breaking Point

**A/N- Final chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

"Peter Pettigrew is alive. What does that say to you?" ground out Sia, glaring at the Head of Magical Law Enforcement.

"I have people looking into that," he said, sharply.

"Sirius Black is innocent!" she said, looking at the other people in the room. Amelia Bones, Elphias Doge and her old Headmaster - Albus Dumbledore. They were all members of the Wizengamot. "He didn't kill anyone! He didn't betray the Potters! It was Pettigrew! Pettigrew was the one!"

"Silence!" yelled Crouch, his face twisting in anger.

"Barty," said Dumbledore, standing up from his seat. "I would be very interested to hear every side of this story. The apparent resurrection of Peter Pettigrew does put everything into a bit of turmoil. Sirius Black definitely cannot be charged for his murder seeing as he is very much alive."

"We have him on various other charges as well!"

"All of which are based on the fact that Pettigrew was some sort of victim!" yelled Sia. "He faked his own death! That definitely doesn't scream innocence!"

"It does show fear, however," said Crouch, his eyes gleaming over his spectacles. "We have put Black on trial. He is now in holding with others charged with similar crimes, including his cousin, Bellatrix Lestrange."

"Please! Don't keep him there! Bellatrix is insane! She tortured Frank and Alice! She'll destroy Sirius!" said Sia, her eyes stinging with tears. She blinked furiously, looking desperately in Dumbledore's direction.

"Many parts of this story seem unbelievable," said Amelia Bones, looking worried. "But we must find a way to understand these seeming gaps in the plot."

"Indeed. The claim that James Potter, Sirius Black and Peter Pettigrew were unregistered Animagi at Hogwarts seems rather a tall claim," said Elphias Doge, shaking his head in confusion. "What possible reason could they have had for doing that?"

"I'm afraid I'm the reason behind that."

Everyone turned to see a new face at the door. He looked ragged, tired and had various scars running across his face. His sandy hair looked windswept and he had a determined look on his face.

"It was for my behalf that those three became Animagi. You see," said Remus Lupin. "I'm a werewolf."

* * *

The trial was currently in progress. Sia was sitting in the Atrium, shaking her left foot nervously. Under Dumbledore's orders, each witness in the Black-Pettigrew case had been administered Veritaserum and had given their statement, including herself. She knew that Remus was still inside, but she herself had left the room, an overwhelming urge to vomit having taken over her.

The last few days had been unbelievably chaotic. And amidst all that, she had tried to ignore her growing feelings for Sirius. Back in Hogwarts, everything had been so much simpler. She had found him annoying but they had become friends. After that, they had parted ways. She had undergone Auror training for 3 years and he had been with the Order of the Phoenix. She had always found him incredibly attractive but had always known that nothing would ever happen between them.

As she mulled over everything, it became evidently clear that it wasn't just his innocence she was worried about. She had never believed any of the reports of his betrayal. She had seen how much he loved James. And Sirius was that reckless guy with his heart on his sleeve who would sacrifice himself in a heartbeat if it meant that the ones he loved would be safe. That's what upset her so much. That she had never been in that circle. That he was so utterly reckless. That despite everything, he had been blamed in the murder of James and Lily.

The doors of the courtroom opened and Dumbledore came out, followed by the other members of the Wizengamot. She watched anxiously as other people started trickling out until her eyes finally landed on him. He was walking next to Remus, his tall gait strolling casually despite the grave atmosphere. Her eyes made contact with his and he walked over towards her.

They stood in front of each other, just staring into each other's eyes before Sirius smiled at her and nodded. Sia couldn't control her emotions any longer and wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. She moved her face a little so that their foreheads were touching. She was breathing heavily, trying not to let any tears escape. Her eyes were closed because she couldn't bear to look at him with her emotions at breaking point.

"You've been cleared of all charges?" she asked, even though she already knew the answer.

"Yes," he said, his hot breath falling on her lips.

"What will you do now?" she asked, her nose brushing against his with each word.

"Fight for Harry." His voice was low and it sent tingles down her spine. "I'm sorry for what I said before. When you initially refused to help me. I was scared and angry. I didn't mean it. I'm so sorry."

Sia felt her resolve breaking. She opened her eyes slowly and looked into his grey ones. They looked so vulnerable and full of emotion. She could see the specks of blue amidst the stormy grey. She nodded her head, not trusting herself to speak. The movement made their noses brush together once again. Her lips parted slightly as her breathing became heavier.

She moved away from him slightly so that she was no longer so utterly overwhelmed by him.

"I'll help. With Harry. I'll help in any way possible. I'm just so happy that you're free. You don't know how many nights I stayed awake, tossing and turning, thinking about what had happened to you. It took everything I had to not abandon everything. And then when you showed up like that, asking for help, I wanted to scream. I felt so guilty that I hadn't tried to clear your name before that. I knew you were innocent. Whatever might happen, I would never ever believe that you would try and harm James and Lily in any way. I won't ever forget our time at Hogwarts. I was always jealous of how close you guys were. Because I wanted someone to care about me like you cared about your friends. Actually, I wanted you to care about me. Because I've never seen anyone with the kind of love and passion that you have, Sirius. I know I'm not capable of that. But I'm glad I could help you somehow. I know you deserve to be free. But it's not always about deserving something. This isn't a judgement that is being passed, to decide whether you are worthy. It's about believing. I always believed that a person with so much love and emotion inside them would somehow find a way to happiness. And I guess you have. You can fight for Harry. Nothing is over. Everything has just begun. I'm going to do whatever I can so that you-"

She was cut off as Sirius dipped down and captured her lips with his own. Sia stood frozen for a moment before kissing him back. His mouth moved over hers softly at first, cherishing each bit of contact. He pulled her closer to him, biting her lower lip so that she opened her mouth. He darted his tongue inside, making her moan softly. Soon, they were kissing fervently, their tongues locked in an intense battle. She bunched her fingers at the nape of his neck, tangling into his lustrous black hair. She could feel his hands roaming her body, until one of them settled at the back of her head and the other wound tightly around her waist.

Slowly, he pressed light, closed mouth kisses on her lips, kissing each corner softly and then finally resting his forehead on hers. They were both breathing heavily. Her eyes were still closed and he gazed at how beautiful she was.

"Thank you, Trouble," he said, softly, his breath falling on her lips. "For believing. Sometimes, that's the hardest thing to do."

* * *

 **That's a wrap! So what did you guys think? Please leave me review with your feedback! Thanks xxx**


End file.
